Under Pressure
by oxcaitymariexo
Summary: A retired navy admiral and his family are brutally murdered. His teenage daughter is missing. Tiva and a case.


**Author's Note: **This story is meant to be read by adults. It's a case-fic with some disturbing themes. Just warning you. It's also going to be a Tiva fic, with some already written smut thrown in, so I'll warn you ahead of time in case that's not your thing.

I have been thinking about this story for quite some time and have it mostly planned out in my head. I am going to try to post a chapter a day, but no promises. Each chapter will have some song lyrics at the beginning that the chapter is named after. The whole song might not fit the chapter exactly, but the lyrics used should.

The writing bug has finally re-bit me, so hopefully my other stories can get finished now, too. I'm going to try to write up the last little chapter that needs to go with "Blast" and finish "Oh Baby." The last few chapters of "Oh Baby" are already written, but I need something to connect the story from where it's at to the ending.

Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this. : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I am borrowing them for my amusement (and hopefully yours) and not making any profit from my little stories. I also don't own any of the song lyrics.

**I know something about opening windows and doors**

**I know how to move quietly to creep across creaky wooden floors**

**I know where to find precious things in all your cupboards and drawers**

**Slipping the clippers**

**Slipping the clippers through the telephone wires**

**The sense of isolation inspires**

**Inspires me**

**I like to feel the suspense when I'm certain you know I am there**

**I like you lying awake, your baited breath charging the air**

**I like the touch and the smell of all the pretty dresses you wear**

**Intruders happy in the dark**

**Intruder come**

**Intruder come and leave his mark, leave his mark **

**-Peter Gabriel**

_The night was calm; the street was quiet. The breeze was unusually warm. Too late in the year for crickets; too early in the morning for traffic. There were no streetlights on this particular cul-de-sac, but the silvery clouds that had covered the full moon for most of the night opened up, allowing bright moonlight to illuminate the neighborhood. Somewhere in a fenced in yard, a dog barked once, shaking the calm but not shattering it. _

_Through a sliver in the blinds of a house near the end of the street, the moonlight fell across the face of a middle aged man in his bed, eyes wide and chest unmoving. Next to him lay his wife, her nightgown pushed up, with the same shocked expression. The blood that had gushed from the wounds on both of their throats seeped into the sheets, mingling together until it was impossible to tell where one pool started and the other stopped. A hand reached out from it's hiding place under the dust ruffle of the bed and up to the bedside table, pulling a cellphone to the floor. With trembling fingers, a boy flipped it open, dialing. The phone rang once, twice. The voice on the other end was polite._

"_9-1-1. What's your emergency? Hello? Hello? State your emergency, please."_

_An earsplitting scream was cut short, as the boy was dragged out from under the bed to meet the same fate as his parents. The last thing the police dispatcher heard was a choked, gurgling sound before the phone was snapped shut and crushed under a boot._

_Two figures emerged from the house. Ski masks over their faces, one made for the passenger side of a parked truck. The other swung himself up into the back. They both watched the house for a few minutes until another, larger figure appeared. This figure, also wearing a ski mask, had a long haired, bare legged person slung limply over his shoulder. When he reached the truck he threw her onto the lap of the figure in the back and quickly got into the driver's seat. The engine roared to life and the dog took this as his cue to bark hysterically._

_Someone yelled out the back door for him to shut up and he looked from the road to the house and back again. The truck was gone now, so he trotted back up onto the back porch of his house and laid down._

_A silvery cloud passed in front of the moon and the street was bathed in darkness, quiet and calm once again._


End file.
